


After

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Find the kisses prompt list here.

Although they had arrived in time for lunch, it was well after dinner by the time Aziraphale and Crowley left the Ritz (it was also well after closing time, a fact that the staff found themselves conveniently ignoring), but they couldn’t exactly stay there forever; plants to scare, books to hoard, and all that. Not that they were in much of a rush, they had more time than most. Crowley wasn’t quite ready for this evening to end and offered to walk Aziraphale back to the bookshop. Knowing them, this could very well result in another several hours of drinking on any normal day, but they were both a bit tired from the past twenty-four hours of Armageddon halting and then waiting for the consequences of those actions. He really did plan to simply say quick goodbye before returning to his flat (as well as to confirm that Bentley has indeed reappeared. Not that he doesn’t believe Aziraphale but...well there are some things that are best done yourself), but instead found himself standing awkwardly outside the bookshop door. Aziraphale didn’t seem inclined to do anything either, not making any move to open said door. 

“So,” Aziraphale said, his hands clasped together in front of himself, fingers fluttering.

“So,” repeated Crowley, feeling like a teenager on their first date and then chastising himself immediately for thinking such a ridiculous thing. They weren’t even close to teenagers and this certainly hadn’t been a date. At least, not any more than their other outings over the years had been dates. Which they hadn’t been. Of course. Crowley cleared his throat, “G’night, angel.”

Aziraphale stopped his retreat with a simple utterance of his name, “Would you like to come in for a drink?”

But Crowley had stopped listening because Aziraphale’s fingers were wrapped around the demon’s bony wrist. Crowley felt his breath catch and his heart skip a beat. Which was ridiculous considering that he didn’t actually need either. He and Aziraphale didn’t touch. It wasn’t something they had specifically discussed, but had simply become a part of their existences. Like parallel lines, they followed each other closely but never physically intersected.

“Crowley?”

Aziraphale looked concerned, his mercurial eyes searching Crowley’s face. That singular focus was suddenly too much and Crowley made a small sound in the back of his throat then, before he could overthink the decision too much, darted forward to press his lips against Aziraphale’s, so lightly he almost wasn’t sure if he’d made contact or not. He could have pulled his wrist easily from the angel’s grasp.

“Oh, my  _ dear _ .”

Crowley looked at him then, at the face he knew almost as well as his own, that he could read so well. And he read it now, hardly believing what he was seeing, his own feelings reflected back at him. Crowley crowded Aziraphale against the door of the bookshop, their mouths meeting in an almost frantic rush. Aziraphale’s lips were the sweetest things Crowley had ever tasted.

  
  



End file.
